


Carl's First Sentencing

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: 5x09, M/M, Scene Rewrite, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: I’ve always had this head canon of how Mickey would’ve comforted Ian during the court house scene. So here’s my rewrite of that scene.





	Carl's First Sentencing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been MIA for a while due to life and a serious lack of motivation. I apologise to anyone who had sent me prompts I am yet to write. Now I have something new written I hope to finish everything that has been sent to me before Christmas. I'm going to close my prompts until the new year so I can catch up on everything. Once I'm up to date, I'll let you know and anyone who would like to can send me prompts.

Mickey filed into the courtroom with the Gallaghers and Vee, a hand hovering over the small of Ian’s back. Ian looked as though he’d fall over at any minute and Mickey would be damned if he wouldn’t be there to catch him. It had been a rough couple of days and Ian was still very much in the haze of the new meds. Mickey was surprised when Ian was up and ready to go with the rest of his siblings that morning. He didn’t even ask if Ian wanted him to go with, just tagged along when Fiona rounded everyone up to head to the el.   
“Who’s the kid?” Mickey whispered once they’d sat down. In front of them sat a short fat kid Mickey had never seen before.   
“Chuckie” Ian muttered, leaning into Mickey as he spoke. “Sammi’s over there” Mickey followed Ian’s nod to the back of a blonde woman’s head. The woman turned and glared at the Gallaghers before turning back to speak to her son in a high pitched voice that Mickey found instantly irritating. The judge entered the room and rambled on about the charges against Chuckie. Then Chuckie’s lawyer stood up and spoke about the kid’s barely functioning intelligence and Mickey had to fight back a laugh. This kid was ridiculous and Mickey quickly realised the apple didn’t fall far from the tree when Sammi stood up and waffled on for such a long time Mickey found himself falling asleep. 

“Where the fuck did woman come from?” Mickey muttered as Chuckie was led away by a pair of guards. He’d been sentenced to several months in juvie Mickey didn’t he’d survive.   
“Frank found her when he was looking for a liver” Ian replied tiredly. Mickey didn’t even question what Ian meant by that. When it came to Frank, Mickey had learnt to keep his mouth shut. He’d never understand the hold that degenerate drunk held over the Gallaghers. 

By the time Carl was brought into the courtroom Ian was almost crawling out of his skin. Not that it was obvious to anyone but Mickey. He watched as Ian’s fingers scratched at the denim of his jeans and it made Mickey’s heart break. If he could have it his way, Mickey would scoop Ian up and take him home. But he knew it wouldn’t only end in a fight and he didn’t want that. Mickey slipped his hand into Ian’s without glancing at the redhead. In response Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand tightly, like he was holding on for dear life.   
“Whose fucking idea was the glasses?” He whispered into Ian’s ear.   
“Fi’s, something about making him look like an upstanding citizen” Ian replied softly.   
“Stupid is how he looks” Mickey scoffed. Ian made a noise in agreement before falling silent as the judge spoke. 

~~~~~

When Carl was given the maximum sentence, Mickey wasn’t in the least bit surprised. The kid had mouthed off to the judge and showed zero remorse. The Gallagher’s were outraged but Ian stayed silent as he leaned against both the wooden railing and Mickey.   
“Can we get out of here?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear and Mickey quickly nodded. Without saying goodbye, the couple made their way from the courthouse and back to the Gallagher house.   
“He’ll be runnin’ that place in no time” Mickey said as he lit a cigarette and took a drag.   
“I know and he’s right, he’ll probably learn more in there than any school could teach him” Ian replied, holding his hand for the cigarette. Mickey hesitated but the look on Ian’s face stopped him from actually saying anything, instead he let his boyfriend take the cigarette. 

“You doin’ alright?” Mickey asked as they ascended the stairs to Ian’s bedroom.   
“I’m tired, always fucking tired” Ian said as shucked off his hoodie and sat on the edge of his bed.   
“Hey, it’ll –”  
“Don’t say it’ll get easier Mick” Ian cut him off. “When’s it meant to get easier, in forty years?”  
“What you want me to say then? Oh poor Ian. Fuck that” Mickey crouched down in front of the redhead. “I don’t pity you ok? I lo –” Mickey cut himself off and they stared at each other for a beat. 

Yeah, Mickey did love Ian. He’d realised that a long time ago. But it was the first time he’d actually, almost, said it. That was a whole different thing. Saying it out loud meant more than feeling it. Up until a couple of seconds ago, Mickey could deny it because he was the only one with that information. But now that he’d almost said it, it was out there and there was no more denying it. 

Mickey took a deep breath and put a finger under Ian’s chin so they were looking at each other. “I love you”   
Ian scoffed. “Fuck off, how can you love me? How could you want to be stuck with this for the rest of your life?”  
“Fuck you Gallagher” Mickey stood up and stepped back so he could stare down at Ian. “You don’t get to tell me how I feel. If you don’t want me here just say so” 

When Mickey turned to the door Ian’s stomach dropped. He wanted Mickey exactly where he was. Right by his side. Always. Mickey had just declared his feelings and Ian had shit all over him. Mickey had every right to walk away, Ian knew this. But it was the last thing he wanted.   
“Mick…” Ian reached out, curled his fingers into the fabric of the older man’s ratty hoodie and pulled him close. “I’m sorry”   
Mickey stumbled backwards into Ian and all the anger and frustration he had just felt all melted away. “Don’t push me away”  
Ian sighed heavily. “I’m sorry”   
“Don’t apologise, just tell me you’ll stop pushing me away” Mickey said.   
“Ok”   
Mickey helped Ian into bed as the redhead’s eyes drooped before climbing in with him and pulling Ian close. Ian closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of Mickey’s heart as sleep pull him in. This was where he felt safest, in the arms of the boy he’d fought so hard to have. Ian planted a small kiss on Mickey’s neck as he nuzzled deeper, whispering. 

“I love you too Mick”


End file.
